


Proof of the Pudding

by pushkin666



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregg Wallace just loves puddings ... (2011 series of Masterchef)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of the Pudding

John watches, fascinated, as Gregg finishes off the dessert presented to them to judge. In all of his years in the catering industry he’s never met anybody who enjoys sweet things as much as Gregg Wallace.

It’s quite obscene to watch really; Gregg’s eyes are closed and he’s carefully and slowly licking the spoon clean with his tongue. John stares, he really can’t help himself. Any minute now Gregg is going to start making those sounds that drive John mad. He’ll start moaning with delight, his whole body concentrated on what he’s eating; his eyes closed whilst he groans so softly it sounds like a whimper. He can see that Gregg is working up to it as he takes another mouthful of the dessert.

Gregg makes a low hum of delight at what’s in his mouth and John would be happy to watch and listen to this all day. There’s nothing he likes more than to create desserts for Gregg and watch him eat them, followed of course by the inevitable sex.

He finds it really hard to keep his hands off Gregg when he’s like this. John can feel himself beginning to harden and he turns slightly, towards Gregg and away from the ever-present TV cameras. He carefully puts his foot on Gregg’s and presses down; it’s a signal they’ve worked out between themselves and Gregg reacts instantly, opening his eyes and putting the spoon down.

John listens to Gregg’s comments about the dish and then adds his own. Not that any words are needed after Gregg’s performance. He takes his foot off Gregg’s and moves slightly away, his TV-ready smile firmly in place. The look Gregg sends his way promises _later_ so John can wait.


End file.
